verschiedene Sonette
by Annaluva
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt...ein paar nette Sonette über unsere neun Gefährten... Achtung...keine nenneswerten Änderungen im Inhalt...habe nur rausbekommen, wie man verschiedene Kapitel einrichtet, damit man sich nicht totscrollen muß!
1. Aragorn

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und die Gedichtform W.  
Shakespeare. Ich denke beide haben nichts dagegen, daß ich sie mir  
ausgeliehen habe, denn Geld nehme ich keins dafür. ;-) Please R&R!  
  
Streicher - ein Shakespearisches Sonett # 1  
  
Mit staubigen Stiefeln und wildem Haar,  
die schwarze Kapuze tief im Gesicht,  
die Pfeife im Mund - so wirkst du so gar  
königlich auf die vier Halblinge nicht.  
Lang war dein Weg durch die Weiten der Welt,  
selten geliebt - oft gefürchtet du bist,  
viele sind´s denen die Wahrheit mißfällt,  
wenn schließlich die Maske gefallen ist.  
Hast Freunde verloren in bittrer Schlacht.  
Schwer wiegt die Last, die das Schicksal dir gab.  
Jahre der Qual haben dich hart gemacht.  
Zweifel jagten dich fast bis ins Grab.  
Doch für all deine Mühen folgt dein Lohn,  
erhältst Frau Arwens Hand und Gondors Thron. 


	2. Boromir

Boromir - Sonett # 2  
Im finsteren Licht des feurigen Bergs,  
geboren im Angesicht Saurons Macht.  
Furcht vor den Zeichen seines Werks  
vertrieb dir als Kind den Schlaf in der Nacht.  
Ein Mann - hart wie Gondors steinernes Land,  
gejagt von den Schatten, griffst du zum Schwert,  
das Horn an der Seite, Schild in der Hand,  
dein Volk war dir mehr als dein Leben wert.  
Widerwillig gingest du mit ihnen,  
unsinnig schien, was im Sinn sie hatten,  
versucht warst du, dem Finstren zu dienen,  
entkamst am Ende dem Ruf der Schatten.  
Der Schmerz der Gefährten, wie ist er groß,  
denn Boromir ruht nun in Mandos` Schoß. 


	3. Frodo

Frodo - Sonett # 3  
  
Ein gütiger Onkel ward dir zuteil.  
Frieden war deines Lebens höchstes Glück.  
Sorglos zu leben, darin lag dein Heil,  
und keine Sorgen trübten deinen Blick.  
Ein Ring - so klein, und doch voller Kraft,  
so glatt und so schön - kann er Böses bergen?  
So eingelullt hast du es knapp geschafft,  
zu entkommen Saurons finstren Schergen.  
Neun Gefährten gab man dir zum Geleit.  
Dich zu beschützen, so ward ihr Gebot,  
doch nur dein Sam wich dir nicht von der Seit  
und hielt zu dir in deiner größten Not.  
Geschlagen, gezeichnet von dieser Welt,  
suchst du dein Glück unterm Sternenzelt. 


	4. Sam

Samweis - Sonett # 4  
  
Wirst von allen "Halbweis" Gamdschie genannt,  
du führst kein Schwert - jätest Bilbos Garten.  
Als vorzüglicher Koch bist du bekannt.  
Hast ist nicht dein Geschäft - du kannst warten.  
Stete und Treue zeichnen dein Gemüt,  
eine Träne hast du im Auge, denn  
Reisen liegt nicht in des Hobbits Geblüt,  
und mußt dich doch von der Heimat trennen.  
Groß war die Furcht - doch noch größer dein Herz,  
den Herrn zu beschützen hattest du geschworn.  
Du läßt ihn ziehen und groß ist der Schmerz,  
doch "Halbweis" weiß, es ist nichts verlorn.  
Dein schönster Lohn - einer Kinder Schar,  
ein Haus, ein Garten und schlohweißes Haar. 


	5. Legolas und Gimli

Legolas und Gimli - Sonett # 5  
  
Grauelb - ein Gesandter aus Düsterwald,  
Legolas, Meister mit Pfeil und Bogen.  
Bist mehrere tausend Jahre schon alt  
Und mit den Gefährten ausgezogen.  
Ein Zwerg war in der Gesellschaft dabei,  
die Suche nach Schätzen war sein Leben.  
Elbengefährten war´n ihm einerlei,  
er könnte auch gut ohne ihn leben.  
Der Valar Kinder zwei - so verschieden,  
die Strapazen der Reise einten sie.  
Nun schätzen sie sich und schlossen Frieden,  
gründeten eine neue Philosophie.  
Gimli zeigt ihm die Wunder des Berges,  
Legolas nennt sich nun Freund des Zwerges. 


	6. Gandalf

Gandalf - Sonett # 6  
  
Gandalf der Graue - so wirst du genannt,  
du bist ein Pilger, stets auf der Reise.  
Hast andere Namen in jedem Land  
Und nicht alle halten dich für weise.  
Verraten, verkauft von Freund Saruman,  
in steter Sorge um deinen Schützling.  
Gwaihir kam in höchster Not bei dir an,  
wußtest doch um die Gefahr von dem Ring.  
Gandalf den Weißen nennt man dich nun,  
bist durch Tod, Feuer und Qual gegangen.  
Es wartet noch Arbeit, ist viel zu tun,  
bis die Halblinge ans Ziel gelangen.  
Sein Ende fand nun das Böse der Welt  
Du kannst nun gehen wohin´s dir gefällt. 


	7. Merry und Pippin

Merry und Pippin - Sonett # 7  
  
Vier waren´s, die sich heimlich verschworen -  
Zwei Spaßvögel, der Cousin und der Koch.  
Ihr Plan war nicht völlig ausgegoren,  
sie erwarteten Frodo in Krickloch.  
Mit sich im Unreinen Herr Elrond war,  
er wollte Pippin nicht ziehen lassen.  
Doch Pippin fürchtete keine Gefahr,  
ward nicht in Bruchtal zurückgelassen.  
Gefangen, als die Gemeinschaft zerbrach,  
Baumbart half ihnen Helden zu werden,  
das Palantir brachte Pip große Schmach,  
Merrys Weg führte zu Rohans Herden.  
Pippin dient nun dem Banner der Sterne,  
der Flagge Rohans folgt Merry gerne. 


End file.
